


Blood Brothers

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri gets kidnapped one night.</p>
<p>WARNINGS: Character death, Stockholm Syndrome, some violence, dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

 

**1\. One by One**

  
When Seungri later looked back on the night he knew it was, in some irritatingly undeniable way, entirely  _his_ fault he’d ended up in the predicament he’d found himself in. He also knew if Jiyong ever found out about it, he’d have laughed himself silly over the thought of meek, feeble-boned Seungri unwittingly finding himself in the shadiest part of the city at the hour just past twilight, when the gangs of the city’s soul roughhoused and found their way crawling out of the dregs of the worn down buildings to wreak their usual havoc.  
  
Not that Seungri had actually known any of this at the time. Perhaps if he had he would have paid more care in actually listening to his hyung rather than wandering off on his own in some unknown area of the city.   
  
But that was all in the past—a past that had occurred only last night, though oh how it felt like it’d been a lifetime already. He could count on his hands the number of times he’d made such reckless decisions in his life but each hand would have its fingers held up repeatedly until he lost count. One by one all those moments fell away because  _this_  moment in particular was without a doubt the result of the most idiotic decision he’d made in his short life of 19 years so far.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**2\. Without Warning**

  
He’d been prowling the streets, collecting little knick knacks and other useless bits of junk that people threw away carelessly. He didn’t steal them per se, merely took them after they’d been dumped. One man’s trash was his treasure after all.  
  
The sun had faded beneath the jagged horizon without him realizing it, otherwise he’d have started for his and Jiyong’s street corner much sooner. He hadn’t sensed the late hour and as such, grew to regret his inattentiveness. He’d been bent over a rusty sewage drain, trying to poke a stick between the metal openings to prod at some shiny, glinting piece of material that had caught his eye. The feel of strong arms, iron in grip and steel-like in feel wrapping around his torso and choking the breath out of him had come without warning. A damp, musty smelling cloth had been pressed against his face and he really did try to tell himself not to breathe in but that had proven futile.  
  
He’d breathed in. He’d passed out.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**3\. Fall to Your Knees**

  
“What are you thinking about?” Seunghyun’s voice echoed in the nearly empty room—nearly empty save for himself, Seungri, the chair Seungri was chained to, and the unassuming tattered mattress lying limp and defeated in the corner of the room.  
  
“I’m thinking about what a sick fuck you are. And I’m thinking about how my brother will cut you with his knife and let you bleed dry once he finds me,” Seungri spat, piercing Seunghyun with a cold, disgusted glare from across the room. The little bulb hanging above their heads in the center of the room was their only source of light and it cast Seungri’s captor in an eerie glow. Seungri swallowed thickly.  
  
“He’s not your brother.”  
  
“Yes he is!”  
  
“I stand to be corrected—He’s not your  _real_  brother; just someone who pitied you enough at some point to take you in. You know, when I picked you up from the street, I hadn’t realized how stupid you are—”  
  
“—Fuck you!”  
  
“—Or how incredibly crass. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”  
  
“You can kiss my ass you sick fuck!” Seungri shouted, repeating his earlier sentiment. Before he was able to say anything else though, Seunghyun had crossed the room, pulling a sharp knife from his belt. The smile he sent Seungri as he stepped close to him sent shivers of fear racing down his spine. “Scared?” Seunghyun asked. Not waiting for a reply, he picked the padlock holding the chains together around Seungri’s arms, keeping him immobile. Seungri would have tried to escape at the moment, he really would have, but he never got a chance to as Seunghyun threw the knife to the side and fisted Seungri’s hair in a tight hold, dragging him from his seat and pulling him across the room to the mattress.  
  
He was thrown unceremoniously onto the dirty mattress, face pressed into the material from the force of his fall. One deep inhale had him dry heaving from the shock of the disgusting scent—like piss and sweat and mold and all other manner of sick things Seungri didn’t want to even consider. He scrambled to get up but was already weakened from being drugged and from having been chained to a chair for hours on end. Seunghyun had him effectively trapped on his hands and knees as he held Seungri down with a death grip on his waist.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**4\. Not Listening to a Word**

  
“I  _could_  just kill you now, you know. You’re pretty useless to me considering you don’t have what I want.”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
“Tsk tsk kid, you should watch that mouth of yours. Tell me,” he pushed Seungri all the way down onto his stomach, quickly pinning his arms behind his back and straddling his waist, “how stupid do you feel for being caught by someone like me, hm? I  _know_  they warn you street kids about the dangers of staying out late. Were you feeling rebellious against mommy and daddy’s wishes? Is that why you were out so late, right out in the open where any big bad wolf could come and just…” his voice lowered a pitch, almost a growl as he licked the shell of Seungri’s ear and whispered, “eat—you—up?” His words were punctuated by the rocking of his hips down against Seungri’s ass, excitement pressing unmistakably against his backside.  
  
Seungri gulped and clenched his eyes closed, willing this to all be some terrible, terrible dream he would wake up from when he opened his eyes again. He felt more than heard Seunghyun laugh against the side of his hair, right below his ear. “Are you even listening to me, kid? Or are you still trying to think of ways to escape?”  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**5\. A Veritable Treasure Trove**

  
Seungri decided somewhere between the time Seunghyun dragged his pants down to around his knees and lazily rubbed three fingers around his entrance that not only was his captor a sick fuck, he was a sadistic sick fuck.  
  
“My brother is gonna—!”  
  
“ _My brother—My brother—_! Seungri, dear kid, please shut the fuck up about your brother. He's not coming, trust me. If he even realizes by morning that you’re gone, it would be a miracle for him, or anyone for that matter, to track you down in time to save your guts.  
  
“I kinda mean that literally.”  
  
Seungri felt the cold, blunt end of what he recognized to be the handle of a knife run around his shoulders, across his neck, down and circled his left nipple. Seunghyun was pressed chest to back against him, the hand not holding the knife still circling his puckered entrance. He had his eyes squeezed shut, hoping not for the first time that when he opened them this would be some  _terrible, terrible nightmare._  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” Seunghyun whispered into his ear, biting at it teasingly just as he pushed two fingers inside of him.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**6\. Out of the Shadows**

  
The light burned out sometime around their third round, or rather, Seunghyun’s third time enjoying himself, with Seungri on his back and his hands clutching Seunghyun’s shoulders trying to push him away and failing miserably.  
  
Fear wasn’t even a good enough word to describe the single emotion pumping like blood through his body. Terror. Horror. Disgust. All of them mixed into one.  
  
It was dark. He couldn’t see but he could smell and hear. He could  _taste_  the air around Seunghyun’s face, could almost taste the very smirk on his face. He felt disgusted when his captor crushed their lips together, nipping at his mouth and sucking his tongue inside to taste him. His strength completely failed him, the only thing he was able to do was to clutch Seunghyun’s shoulders, sometimes his biceps. His fingers curled around the material of his captor’s shirt.  
  
When he felt the evidence of Seunghyun’s release drip out of him after their third time, Seungri nearly gagged as he felt himself find that blissful peak as well, coating Seunghyun’s covered stomach with his seed. Not even his shame could stand against the abhorred, minute pleasure he felt. It drew shadows of self loathing across his face.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**7\. To Feel, or Not to Feel**

  
“Let me go,” Seungri pleaded. His voice had no hint of plea in it though. If anything, it already sounded defeated. And why shouldn’t he sound so, considering the number of weeks that had passed by them since he was taken. Every passing day chipped away at his resolve, his hope.  
  
“No can do, kid.”  
  
“Just let me go outside,” Seungri whispered. “Please. I feel like I haven’t seen the sun in years.”  
  
“Twenty-three days, actually, but who’s counting?” Seungri tried and failed to blink back the tear that escaped the corner of his eye. He turned his face away and stared at the wall, fingers digging into the ripped mattress that he’d all but been living on for that whole time. “Don’t cry,” Seunghyun muttered, kicking at the wall before taking a sip from a metal flask he pulled out from the inside of his jacket.  
  
“Stop giving me things to cry about then.”  
  
“You think guilting me is gonna get you outta here?”  
  
“Will it?”  
  
A pause of silence ensued at that. “It could.”  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**8\. The Question is Obvious**

  
Seungri decided he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t resist but honestly, a month, or as Seunghyun had said early,  _twenty-eight days_ , was a long time to have been resisting.  
  
He moaned and threw his head back, arms snaking around Seunghyun’s shoulders as he brought his face close enough to his to kiss but held back from doing so. Seunghyun’s thrusting never faltered, the heat of their skin clashing and their sweat mingling together against their bodies as they moved together.  
  
 _What’s wrong with me_? he cried silently. He turned his face and buried it in Seunghyun’s neck, trying to stifle the sounds that kept threatening to escape.  _Why am I letting him do this to me? Why am I encouraging it?_  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**9\. Fundamental**

  
Seunghyun was gracious enough to move him to a new place, one with a nicer bed—and an actual bedframe, not just a ratty mattress on the floor. There was an adjoining bathroom, a small desk, a lamp, and even carpeting on the floor, though it was stiff and grimy and could have done with a good vacuuming. Of course there were no windows in the room. What if Seungri did something stupid like break the glass and hurt himself? Or worse—tried to escape?  
  
Sometimes Seunghyun would come in (maybe at night? or in the morning? it was hard to say really, since there was no window in the room, nor any clock) and they’d play card games, like war and go fish.  
  
Seunghyun sometimes brought a book or two for Seungri to read. He learned to savor those books because reading them too quickly left him with nothing else to do during the day (night?). When Seunghyun showed up one day with a book about card tricks and let Seungri practice his newfound magic tricks on him the next time he came, Seungri actually felt a warming in his chest that would’ve frightened him if not for the almost soft look he found in Seunghyun’s eyes as they laughed at Seungri’s failed card trick.  
  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**10\. Hear the Silence**

  
“Please…no more,” Seungri mumbled. He kissed Seunghyun’s chest, finding his left nipple and sucking languidly at the soft nub until it hardened between his teeth and tongue. He felt more than heard Seunghyun’s deliciously pleasured groan at that.  
  
“Don’t speak kid,” Seunghyun murmured. His fingers never stilled as they continued to work their way in and out of Seungri’s ass, long middle finger occasionally brushing up against his prostate—just hard enough to have Seungri pulling away to cry out each time.  
  
Sometimes Seungri couldn’t immerse himself quickly enough in all the sensations and he remembered the old, bitter taste of rebellion and hate he’d harbored way back when, when Seunghyun had first taken him. When he thought back on those first few days, he actually found himself conflicted—did he hate himself for ever feeling against Seunghyun or did he hate himself more for no longer feeling that way? He tried not to think about it, at least not in that moment. Frankly, he didn’t want to remember, and so he filled the previous silence with his harsh, pleasured cries.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**11\. The Horizon is Near**

  
Seunghyun had banked on six months before Seungri broke. He underestimated his appeal. Not three months into his capture, Seungri was sitting in his room, waiting impatiently every day until the moment when Seunghyun would return to him. His eyes didn’t light up, nor did his face show any real sign of excitement, but there was no denying the shiver that raced down his spine and the relief that released the tension in his shoulders the moment the door unlocked and opened to reveal the stoic face of his captor.  
  
Seunghyun always thought,  _Tonight’s the night, the kid’s gotta go_ , but then he’d walk into the room and lock eyes with the kid, with  _Seungri_ , and his resolve ran right back out the door as his body treacherously found its way against Seungri’s and rediscovered the pleasure to be had with him.  
  
Every day they grew closer. Not to each other—there would always be an impregnable wall around Seunghyun’s true intentions that Seungri would never tear down. But the time of inevitable release, not so much physical as literal, was drawing nearer and nearer.   
  
Seunghyun had his gun ready.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**12\. Window in the Wall**

  
Seungri loved the way things were changing between them. They were suddenly making connections. Their relationship was suddenly a relationship. There was something to be held, something to have.  
  
He swirled his little finger around Seunghyun’s navel as he slept beside him, staring down at the passive, emotionless face of the older man sleeping. Bending down until his face was inches from Seunghyun’s, Seungri blew warm breath over his lips before giving his mouth a small kitten lick. He tasted like danger and raw, animalistic pride. The same pride Seungri saw in his eyes when they would tumble down together on the bed. He didn’t seem to realize there was no pride in Seunghyun’s eyes—only a sharp hint of possessiveness.  
  
He turned away and faced the wall, looking out the window that gave a beautiful panorama of the outside world, so close yet untouchable, just like the man beside him.  
  
Long minutes passed, the sun long since disappearing beneath the haze of the horizon. Seunghyun awoke to find Seungri still lying beside him, gazing blankly across the room.  
  
“What’re you looking at?” he asked tiredly, curiosity strong in his voice.  
  
Seungri visibly shook himself back to reality, smiling as he realized Seunghyun was awake. He curled closer to his larger frame and nuzzled his face against the shoulder. “Nothing. Just looking out the window. I can see the moon and stars now. Thank you for putting the window in for me hyung,” he whispered quietly.  
  
Seunghyun remained silent as Seungri slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and content in the older man’s embrace. When nearly an hour of silence passed him by, he finally pulled away and slipped out of the bed, pulling his clothes on slowly as he made his way to the door. Before he left, he paused in the doorway and cast a brief glance at the wall Seungri had been staring at so intently, trying to picture the window that didn’t exist. He didn’t look back as he left.  
---  
  
  


* * *

  


 

**13\. Oh, the Insanity**

  
“How the tables have turned,” Seunghyun spoke softly. A hint of a smile played at his lips, one that Seungri felt was mocking him. Seungri didn’t move. He made no sound nor made any motion to indicate he felt something, _anything_ , in regards to their precarious situation.  
  
He slowly eased the gun jabbed into the fleshy part of Seunghyun’s thigh higher up until it reached the crease of his hip. He dragged it over carefully, calculatingly until it pointed straight into the skin at the base of his cock. Their locked gaze never faltered, though despite Seungri’s best efforts to control himself he found his hand holding the gun trembling slightly. What’s more, he knew Seunghyun could feel it.  
  
“It’s your fault,” he said brokenly, swallowing back a lump of despair. “It’s all your fault.”  
  
“How on earth did you come to that conclusion? You’re the one who’s been spreading his legs like a cheap whore for the man who kidnapped you—”  
  
“—Don’t fuck with me!” he shouted, face inches from Seunghyun’s. “To think I almost started trusting you!”  
  
“I never gave you any reason to.”  
  
“But you had all the methods to persuade me anyway,” Seungri snarled. “You’re a sick fuck, how  _dare_  you!” The old insult came easily back to his mouth, Seungri found. “How could you kill my brother?!”  
  
Suddenly he stepped back, pulling the gun away as he did so. Rather than keeping it trained on Seunghyun however, he moved it to his own temple. He almost faltered when Seunghyun’s eyes flashed with a momentary look of panic before the look disappeared entirely. “I told you I’d escape,” he mumbled. His entire body quivered with emotion just before the sound of a gunshot resounded through his room.  
  
His body fell next to Jiyong’s on the floor, the red from their wounds finally mingling to make them blood brothers.  
---  
  
**END**


End file.
